1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight dish antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dish antenna which is light in weight and inexpensive to construct, as well as a process for the construction thereof.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It has been known in the art to construct dish antennas of fiberglass or other thermosetting material. An example of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,233 to Wild et al. However, the construction of these antennas was relatively complex and accordingly the cost of manufacture of such antennas was quite high. This was because it was necessary to rigidify the antenna dish and the elements required for such rigidification tended to increase the number of parts associated with the antenna and the complexity of assembly, and accordingly increase the material and labor cost required for the construction thereof. For example, in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,233, it was necessary to provide a support element 9 which was formed into a parabolic shape similar to that of the dish. The construction and mounting of the support increased the cost and complexity of the dish. This is particularly true in view of the fact that the dish disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,233 also required a transmission line 6 extending between the dish surface and the radiator 1. Accordingly, there has been a need for a light weight dish antenna which can be quickly and cheaply built with a minimum number of parts.